Camps
are temporary resting points established in the wilderness. In Red Dead Redemption camps also provide the player with the ability to save the game, change outfits, and fast travel. Description Camps are an essential component in the American West at the time of Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption, due to the distance and travel time between settlements. Camps provide an opportunity for individuals and their horses to eat and rest; campfires are integral to provide light and keep predatory animals away. Rudimentary tents provide shelter from the elements and mild comfort. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption, two types of camps exist - those established by the player and fixed or random campsites that are often populated with NPCs. Player Camps The player can establish a camp anywhere in the wilderness, with the exception of areas close to towns, settlements or gang hideouts, and areas near roads or bodies of water. After establishing a camp, the player can save game progress, change outfits, or fast travel to another destination. The Basic Campsite that the player begins the game with can be upgraded to the Improved Campsite, which also refills ammunition. This can be purchased at most general stores. Each type is found in the Kit section of the player's Inventory. Non-player Camps Campsites exist in some fixed locations and also spawn randomly across the wilderness. Often NPCs will be present at these campsites and the player can choose to rest for a while and hear their tales by the campfire. Sometimes these tales relate to the player's own adventures in Red Dead Redemption. NPCs may also tell stories related to the narrative of Red Dead Revolver. In a random encounter, one may find a campsite filled with TNT and several people working. If Marston is close enough, he will hear a short conversation between the men, in which one warns the other to be careful with the explosives. A short while later a massive explosion wipes out the camp along with the men, Marston (if he is close enough), and any wildlife unlucky enough to be near the site. Undead Nightmare Player campsites are not available in Undead Nightmare. Non-player camps in Undead Nightmare can be of several different kinds: *A group of two or more survivors surrounded by a wall of boxes that are holding off a crowd of Undead. *A scientist with a gatling gun and several undead corpses who is trying to find what is making the undead work and how to cure them, but requires a live test subject which can be any type of zombie. *A person sitting at the campfire with their lover or friend who's turned undead and is tied to a stake in the ground, who can be released and will attack John or the other person. *A lone person that is eating the flesh of either undead or humans. The last two are the only types that will have conversations with John about their experiences in the apocalypse. They will even offer John a limb or bone to eat from, which will make him vomit. Trivia *While it is faster in real time to 'fast travel', using this option advances the game time by six hours. *If the player sits down at random NPC camp while carrying a hogtied victim, Marston's head will be inside the hogtied person as if the person wasn't there. When getting up, Marston will be carrying the victim as before. *Suprisingly, the cannibal camps from Undead Nightmare don't only appear in that DLC (Undead Nightmare) they also appear in the main game. However, it will take patience as the random world event can take up to 15 tries of saving and going to the designated location. You may be lucky to have it activate on your first attempt. So, what you have to do is go to maximum zoom on your map, zoom to Primera Quebrada and just a adjacent to the 'P' in 'Primera' there is a sideways U road. Look west of there and there should be the camp and two Mexicans. One hogtied, one who is supposedly a cannibal. Be careful as the cannibalistic being is armed. Followed by blood pools and the exact same torn off head and arm models from Undead Nightmare on the floor. All you have to do is kill the cannibal and cut frree the hogtied person and he/she will hug the player. You will be given a reward of $25 maximum. There will be pictures in the gallery so you know where to go. Gallery File:Reddeadcamp.jpg|John Marston listens to the stories of fellow travelers. Related Content es:Campamento Category:Activities Category:Gameplay Category:Partly-Messy Pages